sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jack.exe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sons of Anarchy! Thanks for your edit to the Widening Gyre page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lowriders95s10 (Talk) 17:57, October 26, 2010 I unprotected it. Lowriders95s10 19:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Locked. The front page was locked because of what was being done to it. *No admins were contacted about changing it, and it's being edited on a step-by step basis as a construction project, rather than finalizing the look, and THEN saving it so it goes live. *When I got to it there were 2 character portals, 2 welcome messages, and several coding errors including a portal which caused the left column to overlap on the right column. *The top full-width welcome message will not work because if ad space is sold, it will cause an overlapping issue. *On top of all this, I was already in the process of rebuilding the main page, and so there are edits going on in the meantime which conflict with what I'm working on - as an admin. If anyone has ideas for mainpage changes, that's fine, but they need to be brought up and discussed, rather than just put in motion - completely redoing the mainpage at any given time. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) 01:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not a matter of working for wikia, or having ultimate power as an admin or something, it's just that mainpage changes are generally admin territory. The wiki format is designed to allow editing on any article, but the mainpage is something of a grey area - in that it is the face of the wiki. I'm trying to incorporate some things you've added in the changes I'm about to make, because you've had some great ideas, but the redesign I'm working on is actually part of my job. When I started the redesign - in making the patch-style headers - no one was working on the mainpage, and now we're both working on it at the same time. I don't want you to feel like the work you've done is not appreciated, because it definitely is, but I'm under contract with wikia to do the work I'm doing. Please bear with me and let me finish this up, so I can check it off my to-do list, and then Low & I would be more than happy to hear any input or ideas you may have. You obviously love the show - as we do - and we're very pleased to have you here on the SOA wiki! :) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) 02:14, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Why not Since it already exists, and has the domain name, why not just take over the one that's there & renovate it? You are an admin/bureaucrat there. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) 01:26, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Someone to talk to. I've just discovered this place, so I guess I'm one. I don't have a bike, but that doesn't stop me from wishing man. And as far as S4 Predictions go, there's gonna be a lotta shit between the Russians and the Sons, quite possibly before they get out of the joint. Just my thought, what about you man?Cage Driving Son 20:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) hey what's up?